Now or Never
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: Toreth Stormrage has always wanted to know about his Father. Finding his twin seems the first step on that journey. It is what he discoveres after finding his uncle that worries them all.Illidan and the Illdari before Kael left ,Tyrande and Malfurion. R


**The sky was streaked with green as the meteors crashed in to the ground below. Battle cries rung out through out the dark valley. From atop the once great Temple, its master watched the demons battling below, knowing all too much the choices he had made and the things he had done had cursed him to this existence. For the first time he thought on all he had lost by doing so, for the first time, he felt regret.**

**--**

**The once blue sky darkened over head and the plants covering the ground began to wither and die. Looking up from the ground, a guardian of the Dream searched for his friend and master. Surely enough the vast Demigod strode in to the clearing. He indicated that he wished to be followed, that it was urgent. As the darkness engulfed the clearing, the druid paused. He looked once again in to the sky and for the first time in almost a decade, he missed those he had left behind on Azeroth and on Outland.**

**--**

**The moon shone through the centre of the Temple. The faithful had massed below for a blessing from their priestesses. The High Priestess walked slowly to her platform and addressed her flock. At the end of the service, she turned away with a tear in her eye and whispered a quick prayer for the two she had always been closest too. A young priestess took her arm and asked her what was wrong.**

'**The only thing that is wrong is that my heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream and that I miss him so…'**

**--**

**A young Night Elf stepped silently from behind a pillar. He stared after his mother. She never spoke of his father, or of the rest of their family. He had heard her prayer, her whispered words. Certain that he had heard her ask Elune to watch over them 'both', he set about asking around. He had never asked about his father before, which was partly why his mother had never told him anything. **

**He wandered out of the Temple of the Moon and over to the Cenarion Enclave, to Fandral Staghelm. The druid looked surprised to see the boy there.**

'**Toreth? Well, what can I do for you? It's not often you wind up here!' The Archdruid asked, in a decidedly more cheerful mood than normal.**

'**Excuse my intrusion, sir, but I was wondering about my father and mum doesn't talk about it…' Toreth smiled whilst he spoke.**

'**Now, now. What is it you wish to know?' Fandral responded. 'And call me Uncle Fandral! I've told you before.'**

'**Did he have any other family?' Toreth asked.**

**The mood in the room seemed to darken slightly. Fandral looked almost angry and depressed all at once. As suddenly as it had come, the darkness seemed to pass. The midnight moon shone in through the door and the wind carried the Nightingale's song on it. Fandral sighed, before sitting in a tall chair at the other side of the circular room.**

'**You are old enough now, I think.' He began. 'You must understand Toreth, your mother asked us not to speak of him to you. Your father… he was a twin. Him and his brother were inseparable. However, when Malfurion took the mantle of a druid, Illidan, his golden eyed twin, chose arcane powers. Eventually, Illidan was imprisoned for treachery, for 10 000 years. During the last war, your mother released him. He became corrupted further, became half-demon. Your father and he made peace with one another… but Illidan was banished to Outland. He may still be there, alive for all we know. You must promise me you aren't going to tell your mother I told you. She'd kill me…' **

**Toreth stood aghast for a minute. He smiled a thank you at the Archdruid before leaving. He all but ran back to the temple. There he packed a kit with a few things and left again, leaving his mother a note saying farewell. He ran to the portal to Rut'theran Village and caught the first boat to Darkshore, knowing he had to be out of Kal'dorei lands before his mother found he had gone.**

**He waited on the docks in Darkshore. Rain fell from the sky and drenched everything. Eventually a boat to Menethil harbour limped in to port. Boarding the boat, he saw another arriving from Darnassus. As it docked, several sentinels on Sabers led by a priestess of the moon rode in to the town. As they passed, Toreth hid. That was no mere priestess, his mother herself had come searching for him. High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, was looking for him.**

**He sighed in relief as the boat set sail, but only dared to walk up on deck once Kalimdor was safely out of sight. He watched the waves and the fish in the sea and thought about what he was doing. It seemed reckless now he thought about it. His mother would be so worried. **

'_**I'm sooo grounded when I get home…' **_**He thought to himself.**

**When they reached the Wetlands, the little Elf stepped out in to the rain. He walked over to the Gryphon master and asked for a ride to Stormwind. The flight was long and for the most part, cold. Stormwind amazed the Elf. He had never seen so many people in one place. He was bewildered. Confused, he stumbled through the streets and crowds. He glanced over his shoulder and realised he was being followed.**

**The gaggle of humans, dwarves and gnomes herded him in to a dark alley. The tallest of the humans grabbed hold of him and slammed him up against the wall.**

'**A little Elf? Aren't we lucky? So, Elf, what do you have there?' The human asked pointing to the necklace Toreth wore.**

'**It's… it's… it's just a necklace…' He managed to stutter.**

'**A necklace? It seems to have a pretty big diamond in it.' **

**It was true that the entire crescent moon of the necklace was one large diamond. **

'**It was my mother's. It marks me as one of those faithful to Elune…' Toreth hurriedly spat out.**

**The human attempted to take the necklace from around the Elf's neck. The sound of mail boots suddenly echoed down the passage way. The human dropped Toreth, who fell crumpled to the floor. The human and his companion's fled the alleyway. A guard helped the little Elf up.**

'**Where are you headed, Kal'dorei?' He asked.**

'**M-M-M-Mage quarter, sir' Toreth whispered nervously.**

'**Well come with me, I'll show you the way.' The guard stated.**

**Ten minutes later, Toreth was stood at the top of the tower in the Mage quarter of Stormwind asking for a portal to Shattrath City in Outland. Upon arriving in Shattrath, Toreth searched for the flight master and flew to the Wildhammer Stronghold. **

**Toreth looked toward the sky. The meteors left streaks of green, the aura of fel magic throughout the blackened sky. The ground was black and broken, something akin to the skin of the Black Dragonflight. Green lava flowed from every crack and break in the crust of this broken planet and the corruption of the Burning Legion was everywhere.**

**The young Kal'dorei strode on to the path and headed eastwards. Felboars continuously came dangerously close to the Elf and even the other travellers seemed to watch him with curiosity. Before him, a vast structure seemed to rise over the horizon, it's walls were as black as midnight and before the great doors stood a gathering of Draenei, Blood Elves and a single Naaru. They seemed to be attacking something.**

**Toreth walked towards the Naaru, lifting his pack a little higher on his back. The Naaru seemed to turn to him, although it is hard to tell, seeing as they look the same on both sides.**

'**Excuse me? Is there a way in?' Toreth asked the Naaru.**

'**Why would you want to get in, Son of the Shan'do' The Naaru asked.**

'**You know who I am?' **

'**Of course… There is a way in via a breach in the southern wall.' The Naaru turned back to the battle at hand.**

**Sneaking around the fighters, Toreth located the breach. He took a deep breath and headed inside the Temple. Once inside, he was quickly surrounded by three Naga.**

'**What are you doing here, little one?' A female asked him, her voice akin to a hiss.**

'**I-I-I-I wish t-t-t-to speak with L-L-L-Lord Illidan. Can you take me to him? Please?' He tried to smile despite being terrified.**

'**Of courssse, little one.' **

**The Naga led him upstairs. She led him in to a room, cavernous and dark with a few candles floating around the edges. She asked him to sit on a lone chair in the centre of the room.**

'**Comfortable?' She asked.**

'**Erm… yes thank you' He replied.**

'**Good. Illi… I mean Lord Illidan triesss to make our **_**guessstsss**_** feel welcome.' She smiled, turning to leave. 'My name is Vassshj, by the way, Lady Vassshj.'**

**With that she left. On the other side of the room, the vast double doors opened. Silhouetted against the dark sky of Shadowmoon, stood something half-elven, half-demon. With a sinister green glow emanating from the glaives in his hands, Lord Illidan Stormrage strode in to the room to sit opposite the young Kal'dorei.**

'**You wanted to see me, little Elf?' He almost whispered to Toreth.**

'**Yes, Lord Illidan.' Toreth stated, standing to bow an sitting again. 'I wished to know something more of my father and his family, Milord.'**

**Toreth felt strangely safe in the presence of the Lord of Outland, as though nothing more could happen. The Demon Hunter meet Toreth's eyes, fairly well considering his had been burnt out millennia ago. A male voice could be heard from behind the doors at the other end.**

'**Vashj! What is Illi doing in there?' The voice asked.**

'**Kael'Thasss! If he hearsss you! Anyway, he'sss just talking to some Night Elf.' The Naga from before answered.**

'**Oh! You don't think…' Kael'thas responded, something heavily implied in his voice.**

'**I don't think ssso… but with Illi you never know do you?' The Naga again.**

'**Illi isn't gay Kael. As much as you have wished it so over the years!' This voice was different.**

'**Akama! Shut up!' Kael'Thas squealed.**

**Before Toreth, Lord Illidan sighed and ran a hand back through his hair until it reached where he had tied it up. He got up and looked apologetically at Toreth. He walked to the door that the voices were emanating from and opened it. A Blood Elf, the Naga from before and a Broken fell through. They had obviously been listening in.**

'**Could you three not embarrass me? For one minute? Go and do something useful!' He yelled.**

**The three clambered to their feet, or just upright again in Vashj's case, before hurriedly scrambling away down the corridor. Lord Stormrage shut the door and sat back opposite the young Night Elf.**

'**So… if you wanted to know about your father, why are you here?' The Demon Hunter had lowered his voice again.**

'**A friend told me you and him were close once. Then he told me not to tell my mother because she'd kill him and then I ran away to come find you and my mother is trying to find me and Praise Elune! She's going to kill me!' Toreth panted out, panicking now, thinking of home.**

'**Who is your mother?' Illidan asked calmly.**

'**Her name is… She is… She's the High Priestess of Elune.' He eventually managed to get out.**

'**Tyrande?' Illidan whispered, the shock evident in his voice. 'Then your father? What is his name?'**

'**She calls him Furion, but his full name is-'**

'**Malfurion…' Illidan giggled to himself. 'Who'd have thought… My brother a father. So, you then, are my nephew?'**

'**Yes, Lord Illidan.'**

'**Call me Illi, everyone else does. People outside seem to assume we're all evil. I might have my moments, but mostly the Illdari, especially us leaders, are like a family. Did I ask you your name?'**

'**Toreth. Toreth Stormrage.'**

**At this point Kael'thas burst in, looking scared, with a small cut on his cheek.**

'**Illi! There is a Night Elf out here who wants to talk to you. She said it's urgent and when I said you were busy she hit me.' He mumbled.**

'**Very well.'**

**Illidan walked out of the hall, Toreth following close behind him. They entered another chamber filled with Demons and Night Elves. At the head of them stood a curvy female, with blue hair streaked with silver, in the robes of a priestess of Elune. The second she met Illidan's eyes she ran toward him, tears in her eyes.**

'**Illidan!' She shouted wrapping her arms around his midriff. 'I don't know where he is, Illi! I didn't know where else to go! My son…' She broke in to sobbing.**

'**Tyrande. Your son is safe. He came to find me. It's good to see you.' Illidan replied.**

'**You didn't harm him?'**

'**One of my own flesh and blood? My nephew? I would never harm you or Mal, so why would I harm your child?' He whispered to her.**

**She glanced around the Lord of Outland and spying her son, stepped away from the half-demon. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she had just one thing she had to say.**

'**You, Mister, are grounded for the rest of your young life. I love you baby.' She stated with the authority of a doting parent.**

**Toreth, however, couldn't see anything except the manifestation beginning behind them.**


End file.
